ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Harusame Hyuuga
'Character First Name' Harusame 'Character Last Name' Hyuga 'IMVU Username' Harusame 'Nickname (optional)' Haru 'Age' 10 'Date of Birth' 10/31 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'5" 'Weight' 80 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village, Hyuga Clan 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Harusame has a personality similar to many other Hyuga. He acts like a noble; royalty. He considers himself better than most others due to his blood, which is pure. He may show some of this, yet respect is one thing he does not lack. The way of tradition is one thing very important to him. He considers tradition to be a priority. Uniqueness is one thing but it should never go against the way of the Hyuga. Any dishonor towards his clan, he would seek to fix it. 'Behaviour' As with many noble families, he is silent and respectful. Acting out of line is never something that he would approve of from himself due to his very high standards of being the representative of the Hyuga clan, despite even being in relaxed settings. 'Nindo (optional)' "Destiny decides that...." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuga Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' N/A 'Jutsu List' Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms C Ranked Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven C Ranked 'Allies' Konohagakure, Hyuga 'Enemies' Kumogakure 'Background Information' Born into the main house of the prestigious Hyuga family, Harusame was given a great burden; his training would always be more intense than average. He not only had to learn the techniques of his clan, strategy of battle, the learning of every other form of combat in order to combat it, but also how to behave around others. Becoming a machine on the battlefield that flows like water, with grace and intelligence, while also trying to become a noble when around others. Proper behavior. Ponded into his head everyday. Strength and intelligence. Pounded into his head just as much as his behavior. By the time he became old enough to enter the Academy, high hopes were placed into him to do well, but no matter how well he did, the eyes of the elders still looked down on him.He could not do well enough to meet their standards. This had made him train harder to do better, to please his clan that he loves dearly. This created his goal of becoming strong enough to deserve the right to be able to lead the clan in a way to upkeep and maintain the position of the Hyuga and their true greatness while keeping their secrets unknown to the public. By graduation, this has only made his feelings stronger by wanting to be stronger than fellow comrades, vowing never to allow the Hyuga clan to be disrespected in any way, such as a major defeat. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha